Field of the Invention
The current invention is in the general field of providing light weight, highly resistant and promptly deployable structures, particularly useful for post disaster regions, and for provisioning of easily transportable temporary living, work and storage environment at all weather conditions.
Description of Related Art
It is necessary to provide living environments for sustaining harsh weather conditions at non-populated regions or at regions which suffered disasters like earth-quakes, flooding, fires, and wars. Thus, governments required to manage disaster zones request international help during and immediately after such disasters. Such requests are focused on the supply of reasonably protected living facilities for the population at the relevant zones, as well as for rescue and event management teams.
However, the provisioning of appropriate living environments is usually connected with a complicated logistic operation relying on trucking or on air-transportation of relevant structures. Tents or other types of foldable structures can be delivered in a relatively densely packed form. Yet, such foldable structures require on-site building process, and in many cases they fail to provide reasonable living environment under harsh weather conditions or when further disasters are expected after deployment. On the other hand, fully or partially built structures for sustaining “all weather” conditions have volume and weight that require a heavy truck or a very heavy helicopter for the delivery of each single structure to a deployment site.